


Make Her Cry

by generictripe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Blood, F/M, Femdom, Hate Sex, all porn no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olive blood spilled into his mouth.  ”Blood for blood,kitty-cat”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Her Cry

He loved to hit her. He loved to dig his fingers into her throat,her face flushing olive until she gasped and retched for breath. He loved it when she bit him,all needle teeth and blood. Gamzee loved it almost as much as he hated her. Her shrill voice echoing in his mind,beating at his mind. It drove him up the wall. No amount of soper slime could get the annoyance out.

Gamzee took a moment to ponder this pitch black waltz. Her hating him? She seemed like one not to sway to the spades. But there she was. Her nails dug half moons onto his skin,as she leaned over his face. Nepeta’s face was wild and full of loathing. It was wonderful. “Are you gonna just look at me,sis?” She hissed deep in her throat and pressed a hand to his throat. Not quite choking,just holding him there. 

With a groan,he flipped his body. This time she was under him. “Lost your chance,babydoll.” He spit out the pet name. Degrade her. Hurt her. She bared her teeth,stretching towards his face. Gamzee met her in the middle,pressing hard onto her lips. The kiss was all teeth. His body sang with pleasure,with his dominance Then fangs dug into lip. Pulling back ,he tasted blood. His blood. Nepeta smiled,cheekily. 

Her body was under him. Fuck,she looked so fragile. Build so small and compact. He wanted to break her. Skin to skin,Gamzee pressed himself to her,a moment of mock pity. She cried out in surprise. Then teeth to skin. Olive blood spilled into his mouth. ”Blood for blood,kitty-cat” Sitting up,he gazed down at her,a purple and green smile painted on his face like some sort of mock version of a circus clown

In a flash,she was on him. It was a flurry of claws and teeth. Nepeta was too fast. He tried to grab her, to slam her on the ground and fuck her until she cried. But every time she slipped away. It was a needless fight. This round she was topping but he refused to go down without a fight. His hand traveled downward, in their quarrel. His bulge has extended and wrapped itself around his generous hand. Breathing hard,she loomed over him. Yellow eyes glowed in the dark. The huntress was ready to swallow her prey.

With a swipe of sharp nails,his hand was retracted from his needy bulge. Down Nepeta went,her nook sliding around the violet blood’s bulge easily. It was no work to straddle the male troll,his breath coming in short bursts. Grabbing by his sensitive horns,she pulled his face to her’s. Their noses were an inch apart ,her triumphant grin bright and perky. A sound escaped him, like a moan or sob. This time she had the upper hand.

Expertly the huntress rocked her hips,down onto the wiggling bulge. She let out a high keening noise. He filled her so perfectly. But that wasn't what made her so horny. It was the dazed look that came over his face. It was the way he bared his teeth when she slipped a finger over his horn’s base. It was that this powerful highblood was under her control. Even if it was just for the time being.

Still holding his horns,Nepeta pulled him into a kiss. This one more feral than the last. Her teeth score deep bites on his bottom lip. She know it’ll be swollen for a day and the thought made her smile into the kiss. Then with a shuddering moan ,Gamzee came. Violet genetic material filled her. The warmth. The way he slumped as he finished. Nepeta’s own climax was hard and load,her nails digging into his horns. She collapsed onto his chest,panting. Next time, Gamzee vowedhe will make her cry.


End file.
